Memories
by Jem Kallop
Summary: It is the anniversary of the day Ryou found the Ring, and Bakura and Marik are worried about his memories. Ryou seeks comfort from someone close to his heart, but what happens when he gets caught?


**More deathshipping, yay! This was requested by the wonderful Miss Macabre Grey, and I have done my best with it. ^_^ I have a feeling that everyone is OOC. I apologise. In case it isn't obvious, I call Yami Marik 'Kek'. It's an awesome name (Grey came up with it). Use it! XD**

**Warning: Deathshipping lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Enjoy! - Jem**

It was that day again.

Ryou woke with the knowledge heavy on his mind, curled into a ball under his covers with his knees drawn tightly into his chest. He shivered slightly as he wearily wound his way up towards wakefulness. It had been a dark night of deep sleep, with no dreams that he could remember. Ryou preferred it that way, though – at least this way there were fewer memories to work through, and this day would be full of memories enough without any added extras.

With a small sigh, Ryou pushed the covers away from his small frame and lifted himself out of bed, his skin crawling on contact with the cold morning air. He dressed himself with slow, weary movements, heading out to the kitchen and throwing a couple of slices into the toaster. His fingers wandered to the cracks in the sideboard as he waited, nails digging in so he could feel the rough surface against his fingertips; every small shiver was a reminder that he was really here, out, free. He didn't need to be afraid anymore.

That was tough to remember, on a day like this.

Ryou screwed his eyes shut, determined not to think about it. _It's over, in the past. You have good things in your life now. A job, friends, even someone so much more than that._ Now there was an idea – today was going to be difficult, Ryou knew that from experience, but perhaps if he went and spent the day with _him_, it could be different this year. He might even find a bit of happiness on this day, to replace all the bad memories. Goodness knows he deserved it.

A bang from down the corridor told Ryou that Bakura was finally moving, and he sighed, shoving another couple of slices into the toaster once his were ready. He had no doubt that his Yami would know what day it was today, but unlike Ryou, it was a cause of celebration for him. Ever since he had been fully separated from the Ring and granted a new life, Bakura had been staying with Ryou; he wasn't ready to be unleashed on society yet, and Ryou had offered to put him up until he adjusted. Of course, he hadn't exactly been expecting Marik Ishtar to move in with them as well, but Ryou had opened his doors when he realised the Egyptian had more control over Bakura than Ryou could ever manage.

The door flew open down the hall just as Ryou was buttering the toast, and Bakura was soon striding down the corridor, falling into a seat and watching as Ryou set the food on the table. Ryou steadfastly ignored Bakura, turning his full attention to his food as he settled across the table. As expected, though, Bakura didn't leave him in peace for long.

"So, you're going to be as pathetic today as every year, hm?"

Ryou closed his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, tough." Bakura leaned forwards, his plate already empty as he crossed his arms. "This is getting ridiculous. You can't do this every year."

Ryou glared. "You have no problem with Marik freaking out on his birthday every year."

"That," Bakura responded calmly, "Is entirely different. He has a reason; you don't."

"Of course I do," Ryou hissed.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Marik has to carry scars on his back, and deal with the guilt of murdering his father. What have you got to deal with, really? You never did anything wrong!"

"I did!" Ryou was almost shouting now, his throat constricting as he twisted away from the table, refusing to meet Bakura's eyes. "You made me! And Marik didn't kill his father, Kek did."

"Same difference," Bakura shrugged.

Ryou turned back, his brown eyes flashing. "Oh, so the things Kek did when he was in Marik's body Marik is allowed to feel responsible for, but I'm not allowed to feel guilty about what you did when you were using me?"

"Of course not," Bakura responded impatiently, "But the fact still remains that I really didn't do anything that bad. I certainly never killed anyone."

Ryou closed his eyes, head dropping into his hands. "You call almost defeating the Pharaoh _not anything that bad?"_

"'Almost' being the operative word," Bakura growled.

Ryou shook his head. "That isn't even the point – not really. I mean, there's more to why I don't like today."

Bakura was watching him; Ryou could almost feel his eyes burning into his skin. He shifted lower in his seat, trying to escape that searing gaze, but knowing that Bakura would work it out anyway. Ryou wasn't even sure if he really wanted him to.

The silence reigned for a few more minutes before Bakura finally spoke again.

"Ah. You're still going on about that, I see."

Ryou curled further into himself, trying to ignore Bakura's words. His Yami wasn't having any of that though. "Come on, Ryou. You're not in the Ring anymore, and I haven't actually hurt you in years. I don't even think you're scared of me anymore, which isn't necessarily a good idea, by the way."

"That's not the point," Ryou finally hissed, lowering his hands so that he could deliver a glare to Bakura. "I _know_ it's all in the past. Today just reminds me of what it felt like, and I don't particularly relish those memories. Can we please just drop the subject now?"

Bakura regarded him coolly before leaning back, crossing his arms. "You're being pathetic. All I did was lock you in your soul room; I rarely had to harm you once you started cooperating. You don't need to keep freaking out about it."

"You don't get it." Ryou's voice was small, sounding from between his curtains of long white hair.

Bakura huffed. "Explain, then."

Ryou shook his head. "I'm not going to talk about it."

Bakura's brows furrowed, but he was interrupted from saying more by a sleepy-looking Marik trudging into the kitchen and collapsing beside him. He yawned before saying, "What aren't you going to talk about, Ryou?"

"Marik," Ryou hissed, "When I say I'm _not going to talk about it,_ I mean it."

Marik just quirked an eyebrow at Bakura, who rolled his eyes and pointed across the table. "He's freaking out because five years ago today is when he first inherited the Ring."

"...Oh." Marik looked back at Ryou with an understanding gleam in his eyes. Ryou looked away again, more than a little embarrassed that his weaknesses were being pored over in public like this. Sure, it was only Bakura and Marik, but they were the only two people who had really had anything to do with him during his horrible time in the Ring. Marik was looking at him sympathetically. "Um, can we do anything to help?"

Ryou shook his head, a frown creasing his usually soft features. "Don't worry. I have somewhere to go."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bakura leaned forwards. "Don't you think you'd be better off staying here...?"

"No!" Ryou jolted at that; they couldn't stop him from going to the one place he really needed to be today. "I'm not staying here."

Bakura opened his mouth but Marik interrupted, stifling another yawn. "Let him go, Bakura. Being around you today probably isn't going to help, anyway."

Ryou flashed Marik a grateful smile before standing, his arms tingling as he stretched. Bakura growled when he started for the door. "What time will you be back?"

Ryou shrugged lightly. "Sometime later. I don't know for sure."

"Well where are you even going?" Bakura called after his retreating back, releasing a loud sigh once the door closed.

Marik chuckled, leaning against him. "Don't worry about him; it's better for him to be away on a day like today, anyway."

Bakura merely grunted in response, gaze fixed on the closed door with burning, red eyes.

...

Ryou strolled down the street, feeling instantly more relaxed once he was out of his own home. He didn't blame Bakura, and he certainly wasn't scared of him anymore – in fact, the two got on rather well – but for today, Ryou just wanted some time away from everything that reminded him of his life before. The day he had found the Ring stood out clearly in his memory, and it wasn't one of the best days of his life. The dark voice had spoken to him from almost the second his fingers first brushed the gold.

_Ah, Ryou Bakura. I have been waiting for you._

Even today, Ryou felt chills shiver uncomfortably down his spine at the memory – that voice had just been so _evil._ Bakura was better, now, although he was far from innocent, but at least these days the corrupting influence of Zorc had been removed. Ryou trembled at that memory. Locked away in his soul room, with only that devil for company ... was it any wonder Ryou wanted to get away on a day like today?

With a distinct effort, Ryou dragged his mind back to the present, and to the place – or rather, person – that he was headed to now. A smile fluttered across his lips at the thought, because this was something new, something secret, something that was just his. It had little to nothing to do with his life before, in the Ring, and for today Ryou hoped that it would prove to be a much-needed distraction.

He traced the now-familiar route right up to the front door, resting his knuckles for a moment against the familiar rough wood before knocking once, loudly. The door was cool under his skin, not yet touched by the morning sun. Ryou rested against the darkened wood, listening for any sign of movement; nothing. With a small frown, Ryou leaned back and knocked again, three quick raps this time. There was still no movement, so in the end Ryou tentatively pushed on the door. It slipped open easily, unlocked, as expected – after all, you would have to have a death wish to try and break in to _this_ house.

Ryou stepped into the hallway, tracing the steps to the living room with a slight cough. There was still no sound, and a quick search of the rooms told him that the house was indeed empty. Ryou slid onto the sofa, deciding to wait for the owner of the house to come home. It was still early in the morning, and therefore entirely possible that he hadn't got back from his night time activities yet. Ryou shuddered a little, trying not to think of exactly _what_ he might have got up to.

He was only kept waiting a few minutes before the door opened, and a dark, velvety voice called out from the hallway, "Whoever is in my house, get out here now before I cut your throat."

Ryou couldn't help his lips from curving upwards at the sound of that familiar voice. "It's alright, Kek," He called, tone light. "It's just me."

There was a dark chuckle from the hall, and then a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway with a wide grin splitting his face in two. Spiky blonde hair rose from his head, silhouetting against the early sunlight dribbling through the small, grimy window, and a dark cloak flared around him. Ryou grimaced a little at the sight of the red that stained his hand. "Couldn't you have cleaned up before you got home?"

"I clean up _at_ home, little one," Kek chuckled, crumpling onto the sofa beside Ryou and grinning at him. "Not my fault you broke into my house."

Ryou grimaced. "I didn't _break in._ You said I was welcome at any time."

"Oh, you are," Kek purred, leaning closer; Ryou closed his eyes and sighed as warmth suddenly surrounded him. A wet, sloppy kiss was placed on his cheek, a rugged tongue tracing his pale skin, a strong tanned hand wrapped firmly around the back of his neck. Ryou melted into the touch before he felt something sticky in his hair, and drew back with a disgusted sound. "Urgh, Kek! Wash your hands first. I don't need horrid mess in my hair!"

Kek laughed, a low, seductive sound, and he only drew Ryou closer. "Stop being so fussy, little one."

"I mean it!" Ryou wriggled away again, sending Kek a glare. "Go clean up. Then come back."

"Only if you're still here." Kek winked, but obediently stood and left the room, heading for the bathroom. Ryou fell back against the sofa cushions, grimacing at the stickiness still in his hair as he called out, "Change your clothes, too! I don't want to find any bloodstains when you get back."

Another dark laugh was all Ryou was rewarded with, and he felt a warmth blossom in his chest at the familiar sound. It was a little strange, really, that this threatening person was such a source of comfort to him, but to Ryou, it made perfect sense; after all, who better to understand the worries of the victims, than the perpetrators themselves? The only surprising thing to Ryou about this situation was that Kek seemed to actually care about _him._ Ryou always felt that Kek could be spending his time in so many ways - he could take literally anything that he wanted with little to no effort, and yet he had always been so very patient with Ryou. When Kek had first got his own body, dragged out of the clutches of the Shadow Realm by the Egyptian Gods, he had been very, very wild. Marik had fled, terrified, straight into Bakura's arms, and Odion had taken up the task of trying to tame Kek. His success had been minimal, but he had managed to drag the threatening Yami to the point of civilisation, at least enough that he was capable of living alone. He didn't hold down a job and Ryou knew that he still got involved in rather unsavoury activities, as last night had proved, but he was also a bit more in control of himself than he had been before.

Kek soon reappeared in the living room, crashing down onto the sofa beside Ryou and waving his hands in his face. "See? All clean. Can we make out now?"

Ryou rolled his eyes, inspecting Kek's hands before sending him a small smirk. "You missed a spot."

"What? Where?" Kek stared at his palms, dark eyes wide, before he caught on and turned to glare at his small companion, who was sniggering away in the corner of the sofa. "You'll pay for that, little one."

Ryou had no time to reply before Kek was on him, wet lips caressing every inch of his face and neck. Ryou giggled, falling back and gripping Kek's shoulders, pushing against him – a useless action, of course, as Kek was leaning right over him, his body a warm crushing weight on Ryou's. The pale one wriggled, gasping breathlessly, "Kek! Let me up!"

"Hm..." Kek held himself away just enough to meet Ryou's gaze, his dark eyes tinged with amusement. "I was quite enjoying myself, actually."

"You'd enjoy it more if I could actually respond," Ryou grumbled light-heartedly, pushing once more against Kek's shoulders. "Come on, let me up."

Kek grinned, leaning up enough to let Ryou to manoeuvre himself upright without allowing him to move away. Ryou sighed loudly, but he curled up happily enough at Kek's side, allowing his warmth to surround him. Kek nibbled at his earlobe before muttering huskily, "So, did you just come round here today to make out with me?"

Ryou closed his eyes, sagging further against his side as memories of exactly what day it was today returned. "...Not just for that. It's ... a difficult day today."

Kek frowned down at him, an arm tightening around his slim shoulders. "Why is it difficult?"

"Um..." Ryou grimaced. "It's ... well, five years ago today is the first day I found the Millennium Ring."

Kek merely quirked an eyebrow, which Ryou took as a sign to continue. "I, um, always have problems today. I just ... I remember what it was like, when Bakura used to take control, and I would be stuck just watching my life go by, not able to take any part in it and not able to do anything to stop him, even though he was hurting my friends! I was just so useless..."

Kek growled. "I can go and kill him, if you like."

"No!" Ryou almost laughed, twisting in his grip to send Kek a stern look. "Don't hurt him. He's not dangerous anymore, not at all, so I don't want you to do anything to him. It's just, this day, it reminds me of when I was trapped, and I couldn't feel anything. When I was in my soul room, it was like I was just a spectator in my own life – nothing was mine, no emotions, no feelings, no reactions ... I was just _stuck..."_

Kek frowned as Ryou fell silent, trying to wrap his head around what he had said. "So ... you came here to feel something?"

"In a way," Ryou half-smiled. "Yeah, I guess that is a fairly accurate way of putting it."

Kek remained quiet for a moment longer, before his lips spread in a wicked grin. "Well, I can most definitely help you with that."

Before Ryou was fully aware of his intentions, Kek's tongue was in his mouth, his warmth surrounding Ryou as he pulled his small body against him. After getting over the initial shock, Ryou began to respond, pushing back against him and allowing his tongue to brush against Kek's, causing a ripple to slide down his spine. Kek was grinning into his mouth as he tightened his arms around Ryou's back, keeping their bodies pressed tightly together. Ryou eventually pulled away, his lungs crying out for air, but Kek didn't let up for an instant, his lips instantly flying to Ryou's throat and nipping lightly, grinning when Ryou let out a small moan. Without thinking, Kek lowered him down onto his back, clambering on top of him and grinding his hips down against Ryou's.

Ryou instantly froze.

Kek didn't notice at first, his lips continuing to attack Ryou's neck before small hands grabbed Kek's shoulders and pushed, trying to force him back. Kek at first mistook the gesture and leaned closer, grinding harder against Ryou and growling deep in his throat. Finally noticing Ryou's lack of response, Kek drew back and sent him a quizzical look.

Ryou stared up at him, his eyes wide. They had never gone this far before, despite having been 'seeing each other' for a good few months, because Ryou usually stopped him before things got too heated; Kek meant well, but he still had issues with control. They both knew that if they allowed their reactions to run away with themselves, Ryou could wind up getting seriously hurt.

But this ... this felt different. This felt _good._ Ryou found himself craving more of Kek's touches, more of his warmth, but when Kek was in control it was frightening. It was too much.

Seeing Kek's quizzical expression, Ryou forced himself upright, holding himself close to Kek without quite touching him. "I want to do this."

Kek's jaw almost fell open. "...Are you serious?"

"I said I wanted to _feel,_ didn't I?" Ryou half-smiled, his eyes clouded a little as he looked directly into Kek's. "I'm sure."

Kek didn't let him finish before he attacked him once more, body hot and heavy against Ryou's as he forced him back against the sofa. Ryou gasped as he was almost crushed, Kek nipping forcibly at his neck again, actually succeeding in breaking the skin this time. Ryou writhed, wriggling out from under him and forcing Kek away. "No," Ryou breathed messily, his hands gripping Kek's shoulders. "If we're going to do this, you have to let me lead."

It was Kek's turn to freeze this time, his dark eyes widening as he stared at the pale young man before him. "...You lead? Do you even know how to?"

"Just as much as you!" Ryou exclaimed, faintly offended. "I'm quite a bit older than you, after all. You didn't even have your own body until a year ago!"

Kek grimaced at that and Ryou sighed, tightening his grip on Kek's shoulders. "I'm not being cruel. I'm being sensible. You are too full on – you make it impossible for me to enjoy anything."

"I was enjoying it," Kek mumbled in a small voice, looking rather forlorn. Ryou almost smiled at his expression, stopping himself just in time.

"As was I," Ryou responded gently, "Right up until you made me bleed."

At that, Kek's head snapped up, his fingers rising to trace the bleeding mark on Ryou's neck. "Oh ... I didn't realise."

"I know." Ryou smiled at him. "Which is why you have to let me lead."

A foreign expression crossed Kek's face, and Ryou leaned closer, his white hair brushing Kek's forearms. "Come on. I know what I'm doing. Just let me lead." When Kek didn't respond, Ryou crept forwards a few more inches until their lips were joined once more, moving softly and slowly against Kek's willing mouth. He brushed his tongue over Kek's lower lip, pressing himself closer and gently coaxing his mouth open, sliding inside. Kek's instincts took over here again, and Ryou felt his tongue ravage his mouth before Ryou drew away, shaking his head. Kek looked almost desperate, so Ryou moved in again, placing his tongue gently in Kek's mouth and exploring, slowly, in order to allow Kek to get used to this sensation.

When Kek seemed marginally more comfortable with allowing him to be in control, Ryou lifted his hands to Kek's chest, running them down until they tugged at the hem of his tank top. Kek almost went wild when he felt Ryou's hands brush his bare skin, attacking his mouth again, his hands grasping urgently at Ryou's hair, but Ryou just pulled away, expertly sliding out of Kek's grip with a shake of his head.

Kek got the message.

With a disgruntled sigh, he grumbled, "If you want to do this, let's at least go somewhere more comfortable. My bed is just down the hall."

Ryou frowned as much as he could through his lust-filled eyes. "You're going to let me lead?"

"Well, you're not exactly giving me much choice," Kek growled. "Just don't mess me around too much."

Ryou smirked, and for a second he looked just like Bakura. "Which one is your room?"

By way of a reply, Kek merely leaned forwards, scooped Ryou into his arms, and carted him down the hall.

Finding himself thrown forcibly onto a huge, soft bed with Kek lying eagerly on top of him was almost too much for Ryou, but he knew he had to take this carefully; Kek was still dangerous, after all. So it was with almost torturously slow movements that Ryou rolled them over, removing both of their shirts before pressing himself tightly against Kek, joining their lips once more. Kek lay as submissively as he could beneath his small partner, but he couldn't stop himself from jerking his hips up, his hands gripping convulsively onto Ryou's shoulder blades. Ryou pulled back again, keeping Kek still on the bed as he whispered, "You have to trust me. Let me do this my way."

Kek growled deep in his throat until Ryou pressed his face into the crook of his neck, his hands roaming along his chest as he edged ever nearer to Kek's waist, grinding lightly against him. It was all Kek could do to not lift his hips to greet him, but he knew deep down that Ryou was right – if he tried to take over now, Ryou would get hurt. He didn't want that.

Ryou felt a huge amount of warmth rise in his chest as Kek didn't challenge him. Maybe they could do this, after all. Ryou moved a little faster now, lightly brushing Kek as he undid his trousers and pulled them off, dropping them onto the floor before undoing his own. Kek forced himself to lie still as Ryou undressed them both, although it took all of his self-control not to just flip their positions and force himself inside Ryou, pounding into him with no mind of how the little one was feeling. He knew that was a bad idea, though, and so he made do with gripping Ryou's shoulders, pressing him closer and moaning softly into his hair. "Ryou, why are you doing this to me?"

Ryou giggled a little, pressing his now-naked body closer to Kek's. "I haven't even done anything yet!"

"That's the problem," Kek whined, his eyes flaring up at Ryou, clouded with lust. "I want you to do something!"

Ryou laughed louder at that, leaning up to brush his lips against Kek's before whispering, "Just be patient. I know what I'm doing."

Kek's only response was a long groan, and Ryou decided it was time to stop teasing. He gave Kek one more kiss on the lips before sliding down his chest, rubbing sensually against him as his lips edged ever closer to his need. With a final flick of the eyes in Kek's direction, Ryou gave Kek one lick before closing his mouth around him, sucking lightly and allowing his eyes to slide closed.

Kek was in heaven. He arched his back as Ryou took him in further, allowing a growl to escape his lips as he twisted his hands into Ryou's plentiful hair. His mind clouded over, filling with hazy half-remembered wisps of memory as Ryou bobbed, his warm wetness surrounding Kek until he could barely think. Mindlessly, Kek thrust his hips upwards only to feel Ryou's small hands gently hold him down, pausing in his ministrations just enough to flick Kek a warning look before continuing, humming softly against him. Kek closed his eyes in bliss.

Ryou continued to bob, taking more in each time until he finally had all of Kek inside his mouth, sucking harshly as he felt him tense. Kek was close, but Ryou wasn't done yet. He slid away, sitting up and grinning wickedly when Kek let out a frustrated growl; he had been _so close,_ and then Ryou had just gone...!

"Do you have any lube?"

The question, in Ryou's quiet, dulcet tones, suddenly brought Kek back to reality, and he realised with a slight shudder that Ryou was going to be inside him. The pale one noticed his discomfort and leaned forwards for a slow kiss, muttering, "Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Pretty much powerless by this point, Kek merely nodded, reaching to the bedside table and slamming a bottle into Ryou's hands. Ryou, sensing his lover's impatience, wasted no time in drenching his fingers, settling comfortably between Kek's legs and pushing one finger in, slowly. Kek growled, bucking his hips, and Ryou didn't try to stop his reactions this time as he added a second finger, scissoring before pushing in a third. Kek hissed a little, but in all honesty Ryou was so dainty and careful that he hardly felt any pain at all. In the end, it was Kek who all but roared, "Ryou, hurry up!"

The pale one held back a chuckle as he slipped his fingers out, taking a moment to coat his own hardened erection before positioning himself against Kek, being sure to meet his eyes as he slowly entered. Kek hummed loudly, settling further onto his back and lifting his hips, giving Ryou silent permission to go deeper. Ryou adjusted himself, sliding in slowly as he grew used to the feeling of his lover surrounding him, eyes sliding closed despite himself as he settled as deep as he could go, remaining there in the midst of pleasure.

A frustrated growl torn between bronze lips reminded Ryou that he wasn't the only one here, and he quickly moved apologetically, sliding back out before thrusting in again. Kek gave a low moan, arching up as Ryou continued, picking up the pace when he saw his partner's expression. It only took a few more thrusts for Ryou to find that spot, and Kek was putty in his hands, a giant blonde mess on the mattress. Ryou closed his eyes as he brushed his hips against Kek's, relishing in this chance to show the other just how much he meant, just how important he was, and just how much Ryou truly appreciated him. Kek, for his part, was too far gone to think coherently; the feeling of having someone _inside_ him was alien, but it was wonderful, and if this was what allowing Ryou to take the lead meant then he would just have to give up control more often.

Ryou knew that he wouldn't last much longer, his body jerking as he finally found release within his partner. Kek hissed, his hand reaching under Ryou's spent form and finishing himself off with a few quick jerks before wrapping back around Ryou, nails digging into his back as he pulled him forwards. Ryou sent him a small, tired smile, working up the energy to mutter, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"...No," Kek eventually conceded, his grin turning wicked as he tugged Ryou over to lie next to him rather than on top of him. "Not _too_ bad."

Ryou's smile grew as his eyes slid shut and he curled up against Kek's side, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. Kek crushed him against his side possessively, saying, "So, why today, little one? I've been trying to get you to have sex with me for months. Why today?"

Ryou sighed, his breath fluttering across Kek's throat. He was quiet for another moment before mumbling, "Remember when I said five years ago today was when I got the Ring?"

"You wanted to feel," Kek repeated. "That was feeling, right?"

A smile briefly flitted across Ryou's features as he nodded. "Oh, yes, it definitely was. But it was more than that – I needed to feel alive. I needed to feel in control."

"Because you weren't when you were in the Ring?" Kek responded shrewdly, and Ryou looked at him in surprise. "Come on, little one, I should know; it was the same for me, remember. I was little more than a thought in Marik's head for the better part of ten years – I know what it feels like to be a spectator in a body."

Ryou opened both eyes, sitting up enough to properly look at his partner. Dark violet eyes looked back at him, spiked blonde hair splayed out against the pillows, a vast bronze chest with arms open and inviting, just for him. Ryou marvelled that somehow, out of the mess the Millennium Items had left in their wake, something so beautiful could have become his, and only his.

With a low sigh, Ryou leaned back down and kissed Kek, deeply. This time it wasn't sensual or needful, desperate or longing, it was simply a kiss – a statement that yes, they understood each other, and they fit each other perfectly. In a way, how could they ever be with anyone else? Who else could truly understand what it was to be trapped inside another person's head?

Just then, a door opened out in the hallways and loud footsteps crossed the hall, accompanied by an exclamation of, "Kek, where are you? I need to talk to you about..."

Marik's voice trailed off as he stopped still in the bedroom doorway, eyes almost popping out of his head. A still-very-naked Ryou and Kek were cuddling on the bed.

Ryou.

Kek.

_Cuddling._

Marik swallowed, taking a step back and shouting over his shoulder, "Bakura! I found your Hikari!"

Ryou shot upright, staring in shock at the figure in the doorway before diving under the covers, completely mortified. Kek growled before sending a dark glare to the idiot who had interrupted them. "You fool. Get out of my house."

Marik hissed through his teeth. "I need to talk to you, dumbass."

"Could you not have picked a better time?" Kek gestured to the lump under the covers that was presumably where Ryou had retreated to. Marik's expression turned faintly disgusted.

"Marik, what was that you said about Ryou?" A dark voice sounded in the hall before Bakura joined Marik at the doorway, taking in Kek's undressed state with an amused quirk of his eyebrow. "My, my, someone's been busy. It smells of sex in here."

"That's because I just had sex," Kek replied smugly, his grin widening. "With your Hikari."

Bakura's eyes widened, narrowed, then grew frankly dangerous as his brows lowered. "The fuck did you just say?"

There was a small squeak from under the covers, and Ryou's head appeared tentatively out from under the covers. "Um ... hi?"

Bakura just stared for a moment, his mouth twitching, before he doubled over and broke into cackles of laughter. All three occupants stared at him in mixtures of surprise, shock, and amusement as Bakura's mouth stretched wide, his laughter ringing through the small room. He eventually straightened, casting one more amused look Ryou's way before turning and gesturing to Marik. "Come on, we'll wait in the living room. Make yourselves decent and meet us there."

Kek glared as they left the room, door swinging shut behind them. "Spoilsports," He muttered. "Things were just getting interesting again."

Ryou shot him a glare, clambering tentatively out of the bed and back into his clothing. "Come on. Let's not keep them waiting."

"You kept me waiting ages!" Kek grouched, although he begrudgingly followed Ryou's lead. "Whatever they're here for had better be important, or I'm stabbing them both and nothing you can say is going to stop me."

Ryou, to Kek's surprise, simply laughed before taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

...

Bakura started chuckling again the moment Ryou walked into the living room with Kek in tow, casting a long, amused look in Ryou's direction and causing a blush to dust his pale cheeks. This, of course, only made Bakura cackle more. "So, this is who you decide to come to when you want to feel better? I must say, I'm surprised."

"I can't see why," Ryou huffed, allowing Kek to pull him onto his lap as they both sat on the armchair.

Bakura lifted a brow, but Kek interrupted with a glare at Marik. "What the hell do you want, anyway?"

"Believe me, I don't want to be here," Marik hissed back. "Especially not to see you carrying on with him!"

"It wasn't carrying on," Ryou interrupted hotly, but Kek quietened him with a quick kiss.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Keep it in your pants for five minutes. Kek, Ishizu wants you to start work at the museum."

"No fucking way," Kek glowered.

"You must need an income."

"_No fucking way."_

Bakura rolled his eyes, slinging one arm casually around Marik's shoulders. "I told you it wouldn't be worth it."

"I don't have a choice," Marik grouched, turning back to Kek with a determined glower. "I left the paperwork on your kitchen table. You start on Monday. Be there." He got up and left without a backwards glance, tugging Bakura along behind him, who cast one last amused look at Ryou before disappearing out of the front door.

Kek growled when they had both gone, tightening his arms around Ryou and nipping his earlobe. "About time. Think we can get back to what we were doing before?"

Ryou wriggled, rolling his eyes. "Remember what we said about you having issues with knowing when to stop?"

"But it's still early..."

"Not right now." Ryou turned in his lap, pecking him on the lips before cuddling closer. Kek sighed but tightened his grip anyway, holding Ryou close to him. He had to concede, albeit grudgingly, that there was something pleasant about just being physically close to someone; like Ryou had said earlier, it was a way of feeling alive. It was a way of feeling together.

Ryou shifted his head, resting more comfortably against Kek's shoulder, and Kek in return settled further back against the cushions. Ryou curled up in the warmth of his lover, his thoughts about as far from the Millennium Ring as they possibly could be.

Perhaps this day would be easier to deal with in years to come.

**I hope it was ok. XD Thanks for reading! - Jem**


End file.
